


Reborn Out Of Ashes

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: The first time Albus Dumbledore sees a phoenix, he is nine years old, and he is mesmerised.





	Reborn Out Of Ashes

**Reborn Out Of Ashes**

* * *

The first time Albus Dumbledore sees a phoenix, his jaw falls to the floor.

( _Figuratively, of course. He saw someone do a spell for that, once. Not a nice memory._ )

Albus Dumbledore watches its feathers. He looks into its eyes and he wishes he could get one.

The first time Albus Dumbledore sees a phoenix, he is nine years old, and he is mesmerised.

* * *

The second time Albus Dumbledore sees a phoenix, he is fifteen years old.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

His light voice fills the room as Albus Dumbledore thinks of his happiest memory and white light comes from the tip of his wand.

The second time Albus Dumbledore sees a phoenix, it becomes his guardian.

Albus Dumbledore smiles as the phoenix dances around him.

* * *

"What do you have here, Hagrid?"

The half-giant smiles, "Yer goin' to see, Dumbledore, sir. Jus' watch."

Albus Dumbledore looks at the ashes in wonder and light hope fills his chest.

"Name's Fawkes, professor Dumbledore. I got 'im fo' ya' yesterday."

The third time Albus Dumbledore sees a phoenix, it is reborn out of ashes.

"It is beautiful, Hagrid. Simply beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a facebook challange in the group I ❤︎ Harry Potter Headcanons to "How Dumbledore got Fawkes".


End file.
